Run Away
by The Real Slim Shadyy
Summary: He forced her to make a decision, and in doing so, he made the greatest enemy he would ever face.


**Disclaimer: Do not own the wonderful universe of A:TLA. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**Part I: What the Servant Saw **

The meeting with Firelord Azulon did not go very well. Lady Ursa could tell by the way her husband acted around her. He was more tense than usual, and that was saying something. Ursa had no idea what could be on his mind other than something his father had said to him after she and the children were dismissed. Finally, she took her husband by the hand and led him into a private room unnoticed by the servants in the palace. She sat down across from him and he lit a fire in the old fireplace.

"Why did you bring me in here Ursa?" Ozai asked. "A romantic evening perhaps?"

Ursa gave him a tight lipped smile. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You've been acting distant and strange since the audience with your father." he looked down. "Ozai, tell me what happened."

"It is not for you to know." he said quietly.

"It is." Ursa said stubbornly. Ozai loved his wife for her strong will and personality but right now wasn't the time. "I'm your wife and I wish to share this burden with you. I love you Ozai."

"You really want to know?" Ozai scoffed. Ursa nodded curtly.

He got to his feet and began pacing the room. Ursa's eyes never left him. "My brother Iroh left the troops during the siege of Ba Sing Se when he learned of Lu Ten's death."

"Was he wrong to mourn the death of his only child, Ozai? And after losing Ilah as well? The man is alone, save for a brother that barely acknowledges him." Ursa said pointedly. He stopped and looked up at her. After a minute he resumed pacing. She wanted the story so he would tell her.

"I told my father that Iroh was weak and that he shouldn't have let his grief get in the way of the Fire Nation's success. The great walls of Be Sing Se remain standing and those pitiful people victorious while the so called 'Dragon of the West' runs away to lick his wounds." Ozai heard Ursa's breath hitch.

"Ozai-" she said, scandalized. He cut her off.

"I have made it quite clear that Iroh is unfit to take the throne. He can't even deal with the death of one soldier. People die all the time, Ursa; men, women, children." Ozai turned and looked at his wife. "Firelords. Do you think for one second that my father grieved when Firelord Sozin died? The idea is almost laughable. He immediately claimed the throne and continued leading the Fire Nation in its goal of teaching the remaining nations their rightful place." He resumed his pacing.

Ursa's voice was caught in her throat. "That soldier was his only son, Ozai. Think of your own Zuko-"

Again Ozai stopped his pacing to look at his wife. There was a glint in his eye that she did not like. "You and my father seem to think quite alike Ursa." he stated. She straightened her back and inclined her head at him. The pacing went on.

"I suggested that he let me be his successor, that I should be Firelord when he reached the end of his days. After all, it makes sense doesn't it? I have studied under him the longest, watched him rule over our people and conquer our enemies one by one. While Iroh may be the eldest, he's not the leader that the Fire Nation requires. He's too...compassionate. Compassionate leaders never survive."

"And what did he say?" Ursa said stiffly. She kept her eyes trained on her husband and her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. "Azulon is very fond of Iroh, I can only imagine how he took your request."

Ozai stopped in front of the fire and gazed into it. The light danced in his eyes, making them even more menacing. "He said that I know not of the pain of losing a first born son," he turned and looked Ursa right in the eyes. "and until I do, I'll never understand Iroh's pain."

Ursa closed her eyes, praying to Agni that her husband wasn't saying what she thought he was. She always had what one would call a sixth sense and she didn't like what he was implying. "What's going to happen Ozai?" she said softly.

"My father," Ozai said with mock reverence, a smirk played on the corners of his mouth, almost as if he found the idea amusing. "the great Firelord Azulon, has ordered me to kill my first born son. So that I will realize the error of my ways and be empathetic to Iroh's suffering."

"Not my son! You'll do no such thing, I won't allow it!" Ursa said fiercely, jumping to her feet.

"I have no choice!" Ozai hissed.

"Are you so consumed by greed and power that you would destroy this family to become lord of a nation that terrorizes the world?" Ursa turned her back on her husband and held a hand to her mouth to keep a sob from escaping.

Ozai strode over to her quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You will _not_ turn against me or this country! I am your husband, you will do as I say!"

"What kind of mother would I be to let you do this?!" She screamed at him. "He is not just your son to do with as you please! Do you forget that I carried him for nine months? I nurtured him and I love him, he is mine!"

"Silence!" he bellowed and then Ursa felt a sharp slap against her cheek. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch. "Now, there's a way we can save your precious son," Ozai said frighteningly calm, staring down at her.

Ursa look up, her eyes red. Ozai felt a tinge of guilt. He loved his wife, and he didn't like hurting her. But sometimes... He reached out to cradle her cheek but she turned her face sharply away from him. Ozai dropped his hand to his side.

He breathed heavily. "I will draft a will and sign it in my father's name. On the will, I will name myself Firelord. Our children will be the new heirs to the throne. You will be my Firelady. We will rule together and Iroh will be none the wiser."

"Yes I'm sure Azulon would be quite pleased with you Ozai." Ursa replied sarcastically.

"He is old." Ozai said stiffly. He brought his hand up to his face and began inspecting his nails. "His time on the throne is past due. If I'm being honest I'll tell you that I've been considering his options for quite some time now."

"You monster," Ursa said, her voice full of hate.

"We'll be monsters together, my love." Ozai said and he knelt in front of her. From his robes, Ozai pulled a small vile containing a clear substance. "He has tea every night before bed. It's the only thing his taste testers don't touch because his own son Iroh shipped an entire crate to him."

"I will not-" Ursa said, pushing him away. Ozai was too strong. He grabbed her wrist tightly, forcing her hand to open.

"You will." Ozai pressed the vile into her palm. "It's Azulon or Zuko, Ursa. He's _your_ son remember? You _nurtured_ him, you _loved_ him." he then closed her hand around the vile and kissed her fingers.

Ursa slapped Ozai hard and he fell back on his heels. She got to her feet and straightened her robes. She looked down at Ozai coldly. "Whatever happens Ozai, let it be on _your _conscious and let the spirits haunt you for all time." there was enough acid in her voice to burn him alive. She leaned down, close enough that he could probably count the number of eyelashes on each eye. "Your own son, Ozai. He adores you so much yet you would willingly send him like a pig to slaughter. What's next? Selling Azula to the man with the largest coin purse? But no, she's your princess, you always did favor her." He gave her a wicked smile and Ursa actually snarled at him. "You disgust me,"

"To each his own. But when you make the choice that any mother would, remember this moment." Ozai said and curled a hand behind her neck and forced her closer, crushing her lips with his. Ursa struggled against him and managed to push him off of her. She stumbled back and Ozai gave her another of those sinister grins, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I gave you everything," Ursa said in sad, defeated voice. "How could I have loved a monster like you?"

He watched her walk across the room and he called to her. "You may leave me now Ursa," and she knew he was talking about permanently, "but you'll be just as guilty as me, which means I'll see you in hell."

Ursa paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. "If Agni has mercy on your wretched soul."

…...

The next day the palace was in disarray. Firelord Azulon had been poisoned, Princess Ursa and her son had mysteriously vanished and a lowly palace maid was left to find the body. This was the source of much gossip for the ever-gossiping servants of the royal palace. The way they recounted the events of that night to one another would be told and retold over and over again for many years to come:

"Servants! Maids! Come quick! Come quick!" the shrill voice of the young maid could be heard throughout the whole servants' quarters. Several heads peaked out of doors and around corners. Seeing it was Nina, the youngest and therefore the most annoying maid, they all returned to their rooms, not giving her a moment's though.

"What is it Nina?" one servant, Kauz, asked emerging from his room. "It's barely dawn,"

"Firelord Azulon!" Nina stammered. "I went to serve him his morning tea and...and he's dead!"

"You can't be serious?" he asked, eyes wide. "You know what this means?"

"I saw the body myself!" Nina nervously wrung her hands as she looked up into the eyes of the young man. "I knocked on the door and went in after he didn't answer and he was just lying there on the bed as if he were still sleeping!"

"Perhaps he was still sleep, you idiot." Kauz and Nina turned to see another maid rounding the corner.

"Oh no," Nina said shaking her head sadly. "I've seen death before and I've seen sleep before and he was not asleep! I touched his arm you see, just a tap barely, I've never felt a firebender so...cold before. It was death, Nivi."

"Nivi," Kauz said to the woman. "Nina would not lie about something as dire as this. I happen-"

"What's the meaning of all this racket?" Kauz, Nina and Nivi all stood straight and attentive as the head maid, Xiani, emerged from her sleeping quarters pulling on a robe. "We've got barely an hour left of sleep and you all choose this spot to argue?" Seeing the stiff panic looks on their faces, she eyed them. "What's going on?"

Nina and Kauz glanced at each other, silently telling the other to inform their mistress what was going on. Nina bravely stepped forward, her head bowed. "Madame, I went to serve the Firelord his morning tea and when I arrived he was...he was...dead."

Xiani's hand flew to her mouth. "You mustn't speak of such things child!"

"But it's true!" Nina exclaimed. "The Firelord is great, but not so great of an actor that he can lay perfectly still and chill his body so as to impersonate a corpse!"

"She's being ridiculous, Madame." Nivi stubbornly said, folding her arms across her chest. "She obviously can't handle working here and must go. Who do you think you, running about spreading these lies?"

Slowly, Xiani's hand fell from her face. She wanted badly to agree with Nivi but matters such as these couldn't simply be put off. She needed proof. "Show me."

The four servants rushed quickly and quietly down the many corridors of the palace. Nina hesitated when they reached the Firelord's rooms only to be prodded in the back by Nivi. Chewing her lip, Nina pushed open the door gently.

The room was untouched, just like it was earlier. Firelord Azulon remained still and stiff on his bed. Cautiously, Xiani approached the massive bed. Upon closer inspection of the Firelord, her heart dropped. "He is dead," she said softly.

"This is bad," Kauz said, his eyes were glued to the lifeless body that was his leader. "This is really bad..."

"Nina, what have you done?" Nivi accused. Nina's eyes widened. "And then bringing us to the scene of the crime! Agni, this girl wants us all burnt to a crisp-"

"Don't you dare blame her!" Kauz stepped in front of Nina, glaring at Nivi. Xiani remained at the head of the bed, her thoughts apparently elsewhere and then-

"What is going on here?"

The four servants jumped and turned towards the door where the Firelord's son, the very menacing prince Ozai stood glaring down at them all with hate in his eyes and murder in his heart.

They all fell to their knees, noses not even an inch from the floor.

"Prince Ozai," Xiani spoke, her voice muffled by the floor. "if you would let us explain-"

"Silence!" He bellowed. In four great strides, Ozai reached the bed and gazed down upon his dead father. He fell to his knees. "Who is responsible for this treachery?" he demanded. "I'll kill them with my bare hands!"

"My lord," Nina squeaked. "When I came to your father this morning he was...this is how I found him."

Swift as lightening, Ozai was on his feet and had Nina tightly by the roots of her hair. She cried out in pain. "What have you done, you idiot child?!" Ozai's voice was raspy and Nina could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"My lord I swear!" Nina cried helplessly. "My loyalty is to the Fire Nation! I would not dream of committing such a treacherous crime! I did everything as I normally do, not a thing out of place, I swear!"

Ozai turned her face around and his golden eyes, ablaze with fire, bore down into her frightened ones. Finally, he released his grip on her hair and shoved her away. She landed a few feet away, her head hitting the floor hard.

He returned to Azulon's bedside, passing the quivering servants still pressed upon the floor. His eyes studied the deep wrinkles of his father's face. "I have mercy for now," he growled. "but if I get so much as an inkling of suspicion that any of you had a hand in my father's death, I'll have your heads on a pike."

Ozai looked over his shoulder at the four servants nearly glued to the floor, three of them conscious, one with most likely a concussion. A cold smile spread across his face. "Dismissed." he barked at them. Not having to be told twice, the two women scrambled to their feet as the young man hurriedly scooped up the unconscious one in his arms. A second later, they had left Ozai alone.

Ozai looked around the room, his eyes resting on the small teacup on his bedside table. He picked it up and sniffed it. So Ursa had done her job after all. He smirked.

"Oh father," Ozai said quietly. "weren't you the one to always tell us to never trust bedtime tea made by another's hand? And now my dear wife has gone and killed you. You could have just given me what I wanted, then we could have avoided this whole little mess. You foolish old man." Ozai snapped his hand closed and the teacup promptly broke into tiny shards of glass.

Suddenly Ozai felt very triumphant. In a few hours, he would be crowned Firelord, he would be the leader of this great nation. He would have all power. He loved Ursa more than ever now. She had no idea what a big part she played in his success. It was such a pity that she wouldn't be there to share the spoils with him.

He was overcome with the unmistakable laughter that comes only when one does something extremely despicable and evil. Ozai leaned down and whispered in the old man's ear, "I won't tell if you don't."

…..

The next day, Crowned Prince Ozai stood before his people, draped in the mourning colors of white, and told them how their beloved Firelord had been murdered, how he discovered his father's last will and testament to proclaim Ozai as his successor while Iroh grieved over the loss of his own Lu Ten. He also told them how his own wife and son had been taken from him at night.

He had his mouth set in a grim line as he took in the crowd's response. There were women crying over the loss of their leader and Firelady and prince. There were men screaming for the blood of whoever had committed these crimes. There was anger that the Dragon of the West had not been able to seize Ba Sing Se.

And then Ozai had knelt down and allowed the fire sages to place the golden flame in his topknot and when he stood, his people cheered. They bowed and praised him and he told them they would have justice and that he would not rest until the person responsible was before them in chains.

He promised them that the rest of the world would _pay_.

Standing behind him, a few feet to his right, a girl watched without emotion as her father lit the white marble pyre with his mighty fist and put her grandfather to rest once and for all.

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed, reviews are welcome! C: **


End file.
